A Million Years
by elvenarcher516
Summary: When Kagome decides to change the past, her future is also changed. Is it changed for the better, or should the past be undone?


Okay, now that my last story is finished…I guess it's time to start a new one…

So here's my new story.

By the end I should know what to call it.

This one will be a little happier than All the Things She Said, so don't worry about the crying too much.

Summary: By messing with the past, she changes the future. What happens when the future she returns to is very much different from what she had ever expected?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or any of the characters associated with the story.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome could only roll her eyes irritably. She understood that he was trying to help and was frustrated because she wouldn't let him.

She wasn't willing to let him help her—she wanted to prove she was strong enough to help herself. She wanted him to feel like he didn't have to nag her any more.

They were almost done with fighting Naraku-almost finished with their quest. Kagome knew she would not return home for good-she too much loved the feudal era, but she would also not stay with Inuyasha's group.

Realistically, Inuyasha would probably end up with Kikyou. She didn't mind so much—her heart had relatively hardened to her inevitable fate of loneliness.

On her last trip to her present, she made a trip to the store and bought a very large diary. She began writing about her adventures in the feudal era as she traveled at the heel end of the journey.

Kagome sighed in frustration as she was pushed to her wits end. It would be better to let go of Inuyasha before the end of their journey so that, when they did part, it wouldn't be so hard for her.

She was ready to let go, she knew that now. She was prepared to let go and was prepared to begin making her own life in the feudal era—with trips back to the future whenever it was deemed needed.

The only thing left holding them together was Naraku. Sango and Miroku were destined to finish the fight and settle down—they had been together for a few months now and were very happy together.

Kagome would travel with Shippou and they would wander, doing good wherever they went. She had it all planned out. She would have Inuyasha create her a large cart and she would return to the future one more time before going on her traveling journey.

She would pull the cart and Shippou, as he grew would help her. She would bring her futuristic medicines and comforts such as pillows and down comforters to the people of feudal Japan.

She knew that by doing this, she would change the future, but she was hoping that it would make the future better.

XxXxXxXxXx

The fight was very quick. It was over almost before it began. It was no wonder why Naraku had run from them for years and years. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought together for the first time and everyone aided the twenty minute battle.

Kagome was surprised when she found herself taken with Sesshomaru's kind behavior toward Rin. She would consider making him a friend when she returned after the battle.

XxXxXxXxXx

The final battle had been over for a matter of weeks, and the only thing she asked of Inuyasha was creating a large wheeled cart. He complied, knowing that the end was about to come.

She gave everyone a hug before she jumped back into the well. She would not come across their path in the foreseeable future.

The blue light engulfed her. She could feel the magic working around her and smiled lightly at the thought of the loneliness she would be facing on the other side of the well.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome took a week back in modern day Japan, and bought many different types of things she thought would be useful.

She bought covers and comforters, pillows and medicine to cure anything. She bought as much as she could afford with the allowance she had stored up over the three and a half years of being in the feudal era and whatever she made from the grateful people who would not let them leave without a reward.

She went home for her last dinner before leaving the next day. Her mother made udon-her favorite.

She hopped into her comfortable bed after packing for hours, making sure that she got everything that she needed. She fell asleep quickly, knowing that she would have a long, hard day ahead of her.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome stepped out of the house bright and early the next morning with hundreds of light packages to carry.

She jumped through the well with two parcels each time she jumped. On the other side, she tossed them over the lip of the well before climbing up and placing each one carefully on the cart.

Shippou came running when he saw that Kagome had returned. He helped as best he could. With the years they had been together, Shippou had grown a lot. From the start, he had been below her knee, and now came up to somewhere around her stomach.

Kagome made ten trips down the well until she was too exhausted to make the next trip. She waited the night in Kaede's house for the next day's worth of trips.

XxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha was not there when she had entered the hut for the night. She knew he would go to Kikyou, but she was not expecting it to happen so soon. Her heart twinged a little as she went to sleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning, her head hurt and her eyes were wet. She had been crying the night before in her sleep. Shippou and Kagome assisted Kaede in making breakfast before they headed back to the well.

20 trips were made in all with many bundles. By mid-day, Kagome and Shippou were prepared to make their trip.

They set out before the sun began to set and were only a few miles away from the village before she was ready to sleep.

Pulling out two sleeping bags, this time, she laid them out while Shippou gathered items to make a fire. He complained when he realized it was time for him to sleep alone, but realized that he was growing up and it was appropriate.

XxXxXxXxXx

The night was cool, fall was on it's way and the darkness was absolute. Kagome slept soundly, but Shippou was having a hard time. It seemed alone the world was much louder than with his adoptive mother.

Suddenly, his ears perked up and he thought he heard someone lurking around their little camp. The fire was out and he could not tell in the darkness if there were any other shapes around them.

He didn't want to wake Kagome up to ask her if there was anything wrong, so he swallowed his fears and tried to go back to sleep.

It wasn't until there was a loud pounding and angry yelling that he finally decided there was something wrong.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, another new story I guess. Two at once isn't too bad…

So…there we go. Let me know what you think.


End file.
